Nunca te he olvidado
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino Yamanaka debe dejarlo todo debido a la repentina muerte de su padre, pero lo que ella no sabe es que aveces el destino es bastante caprichoso Un regalo para Antocifer


**-oo00—NUNCA TE OLVIDE—00oo-**

Aclaraciones

[…] cambio de escena

—Diálogos

**-000ooo000-**

Ya estaba por llegar a esa lejana ciudad; lo único que la vinculaba a esas tierras era tal vez sus antepasados. Pero su padre siempre soñó con verla en otro sitio, siempre soñó con que Ino Yamanaka fuese una excelente administradora de empresas, y así poder estar a cargo de la exitosa florería que le había dejado.

Pero Ino siempre iba en contra de los planes, ella hace un mes había decidido estudiar medicina en una universidad al otro lado del mundo. Pero también hacía un mes que su padre estaba bajo tierra, hacía un mes ella no se sentía tan mala hija tampoco creía que le debiera algo, aunque sí que lo lamentaba.

—Vamos, Ino— se golpeó mentalmente mientras arrastraba su maleta viendo los números en las puertas para poder dar con su habitación. Al parecer la compartiría con una chica—. Karin Uzumaki— leyó el nombre escrito en el papel una vez más. Quería llevarse bien con su nueva compañera—. Aquí es — se paró delante del 503.

No tocó, sólo introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta; y ¡válgame Dios! Debió de haber tocado la puerta, ya que encontró a su compañera de cuarto devorándose a un pelinegro. No podía distinguir rostros; sólo que el chico levantaba las manos y la chica se abraza a él como si fuera un mono; si, un mono colgado de manos y pies, besándolo con (mucha) pasión.

Carraspeó para que la notaran. El muchacho no tardó nada en quitarse de encima a su compañera y en ese mismo momento el mundo de Ino se detuvo; ella y el muchacho se miraron intensamente, ella lo conocía, él la conocía.

Él era su amor platónico desde siempre, no lo veía desde los doce; cuando Sasuke se mudó con su tío Orochimaru que según él, podría ofrecerle un mejor futuro. Ino creía muerto ese enamoramiento hace mucho, pero ahora nada parecía muerto, él seguía tan guapo como siempre, o tal vez más guapo. Llevaba el cabello casi igual pero su cuerpo de niño adolescente se había convertido en un cuerpo propio de un hombre. Y uno muy sexy.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar?— la chica de lentes no tardó en sacarla de la ensoñación.

Era una pelirroja de mirada enfurruñada. Se acomodó los lentes.

—Lo siento, es que como es mi cuarto...— contestó sin mirarla y dejando de mirarlo a él mientras se acercaba a la cama vacía que le correspondía.

—Karin, déjala— Ino sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Su voz, su voz era tan parecida y tan diferente... era simplemente perfecta—. Ya suficiente tiene con el espectáculo— se cruzó de brazos y se levantó para apoyarse en la pared.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros. Sasuke la estaba defendiendo, más o menos. Se mordió el labio.

—Pero… Pero... Sasuke-kun— la pelirroja hizo un puchero.

—Nada, dejemos que se instale, los chicos deben estar esperándonos— tomó su chaqueta e invitó a salir a Karin primero como todo un caballero.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun— la pelirroja estaba encantada y como no, si tenía el novio perfecto; Ino suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

—Bienvenida, Ino— le dijo él al salir y cerró la puerta.

Dejó caer su espalda y su cabeza en la cama. No cabía en felicidad. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! La recordaba.

[…]

Ya estaba ahí hace dos meses, extrañando a sus amigos, y sintiendo como todo se le estremecía con Sasuke cerca, y como se le rompía el corazón cuando veía a Karin besándolo, abrazándolo, subiéndose a él, acosándolo... la única idea que le compadecía era que él nunca parecía corresponderle del todo.

Ino y Karin habían avanzado en su relación, ya que la Yamanaka no tardó en hacerse de admiradores. Karin quería todos sus secretos, viendo ahí, quizás, la única oportunidad de enamorar a Sasuke realmente. Entre un consejo y otro consejo, y disimulando bien sus sentimientos por Sasuke, se la pasaban bien juntas; cuando estaban ellas solas.

Karin estudiaba medicina, pero no era muy buena para la teoría; tenía talento natural para lo práctico pero a veces no era suficiente. Ino le ayudaba en lo que podía, mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de estudiar una carrera diferente a esa.

—La próxima semana comienzo las prácticas en el hospital, Sasuke-kun se quedará muy solito— Karin habló cuando ambas chicas se encontraban en sus camas con sus caras cubiertas de faciales caseros.

—Pero eso no tiene nada de malo— comentó Ino, que en el fondo se sentía feliz por eso.

—¡Sí lo hay!— Karin la apretó del brazo—. Sasuke-kun no me ama, Sasuke-kun sólo está conmigo por la herencia del tío Orochimaru.

La rubia frunció el ceño, entre confundida y contenta.

—¡Mmm!— Ino se paró dejando caer los pepinos de sus ojos—. No digas eso… no es que se vaya a casar contigo por eso— trató de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras su mente asimilaba toda la información.

Vio como Karin llenaba sus pulmones para luego suspirar. La miró y le explicó:

—Ino…, Sasuke-kun sí se casara conmigo, pero por la herencia de tío Orochimaru— Ino sintió como el balde frío caía y como su corazón se terminaba de romper—. Fue la condición que él le puso.. y Sasuke-kun sólo vino a vivir aquí por la herencia de tío Orochimaru…

Ino abrió la boca, un poco sorprendida.

—Pero era una niño...— dijo Ino, afligida, recordando el día exacto en el que Sasuke había dejado Japón.

—Sí, era un niño, pero tío Orochimaru prácticamente lo compro. Sasuke-kun está muy solito. Yo lo amo y él no me ama, pero yo lograré que me ame— dijo una decidida Karin, por suerte ella seguía recostada con los ojos cubiertos.

—Iré a limpiarme la cara, tengo examen— Ino fingió la voz lo mejor que pudo, a ciencia cierta no sabía qué sentir. ¿Pena? ¿Rabia? ¿Esperanza?

Tal vez sentía un poco de todo. Karin le agradaba. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Sasuke le atraía. Hacía bastante tiempo que sentía aquello. Quizás era el momento de saciar ese deseo de un vez.

[…]

—Karin no está— le contestó apenas lo vio, mantenía la puerta entreabierta; ya estaba en pijama unas cómodas pantaletas de algodón con dos moñitos y una blusa de tiras suelta.

Él estaba tan sexy como siempre. O quizás más sexy que siempre, si eso era posible. Cuanto más desordenado estaba su cabello más atractivo era a los ojos de Ino. Simplemente era imposible ignorarlo. Sus músculos trabajados se dejaban ver por entre su ropa.

—Lo sé— contestó Sasuke, serio, serio como siempre, como a ella le gustaba—. Ino… ¿podemos dejar de fingir que no nos conocemos? ¿Podemos hablar?— como respuesta la rubia terminó de abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Ella sabía que aquello podría terminar en algo que no fuese, precisamente, una charla.

—Hablemos entonces, Uchiha— a pesar de mostrar su característica seguridad en su interior se debatía, en ser buena amiga, o luchar por lo siempre había querido.

—Tu cabello ha crecido bastante— Sasuke le seguía sus pasos—. Y ahora lo traes suelto.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa porque ella se había dejado el cabello largo luego de dejarlo de ver. Eso indicaba que Sasuke la recordaba medianamente bien. Se mordió el labio y para su sorpresa el azabache siguió el movimiento con los ojos.

—Te señalaría tus cambios, pero te veo igual que siempre— mintió. Claro que había cambiado; ahora él era un hombre y no un niño.

Ino tomó asiento en su cama y Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

—Sigues siendo el chico más popular— señaló Ino cuando noto que la cercanía no le hacía bien, así que se levantó de la cama para apoyarse en la pared.

Pero él lo notó y una media sonrisa se plantó en su cara. Burlón, como siempre.

—¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Me temes acaso, Yamanaka?— Sasuke hizo el comentario divertido, sin mirarla siquiera, sin abandonar su lugar.

—¿Temerte? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

Ino hizo un movimiento con su mano como quitándole importancia. Sasuke sonrió aún más. De alguna manera se veía un poco aterrador y también muy atractivo. Ino creía que aquel carácter sobrador era, en parte, lo que lo hacía sexy.

—Si tú antes vivías detrás de mí, muy enamorada— Ino lo miró con rabia, el muy maldito se estaba burlando de ella.

—Yo no soy la que anda revisando en que he cambiado— trató de defenderse como pudo, hipnotizada por esa ancha espalda.

Ino suspiró. Lo que menos quería era que Sasuke supiese cuanto la atraía.

—Por lo menos yo soy sincero— Sasuke se recostó con pesadez y giro un poco la cabeza para ver a Ino—. Ahí arrinconada te pareces un poco a Hinata.

—¡No estoy arrinconada! — le gritó airosa, y Sasuke le sonrió.

—Vale, vale— con un solo impulso se puso de pie—. Entonces mejor ven— le ofreció una mano—. Claro si es que en verdad no me tienes miedo.

Ino acepto su mano de mala gana y ahora estaban uno frente al otro. La rubia no sabía si mirarlo a los ojos la delataría.

—Eres alta— hizo la observación mientras llevaba su cabello hacia atrás rozando sus hermosos hombros, porque todo en Ino era hermoso.

Ella se estremeció.

—Tú también eres alto— el estaba embelesado por su suave piel y ella estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos.

—Ino...— Sasuke se acerco a su rostro a sus labios pero ella no lo dejó; porque Ino Yamanaka no se conformaría con un beso. Si iba a traicionar la confianza de su amiga, sería por algo que realmente valiera la pena pero sobre todo porque amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba con todo el alma, y él nunca sería de ella porque se tenía que casar con Karin, entonces a quien le hacía daño ese desliz .¿A quién? Karin nunca se enteraría, nadie saldría lastimado.

—¡Traje Sake! Apuesto que nunca has tomado sake— dijo Ino, sonriente, mientras se dirigía a una estantería asegurándose de mover las caderas lo suficiente como para resultar muy seductora. Era su especialidad.

Sasuke la miró desde atrás. Siempre había preferido los traseros. Ino tenía uno muy trabajado.

—Vale, tomemos sake— sonrió de medio lado, Ino se movía insinuante y él no la iba a rechazar, así que empezó a sacarse algo de ropa quedando en camisa.

—Te va a gustar aunque tendremos que tomarlo en vasos europeos— a Ino casi se le cae la baba al verlo ahí en su cama con su camisa entreabierta—. Ten— le ofreció un vaso. Sin sentarse se mantuvo delante de él quería hacerse desear de la cabeza a los pies.

—Gracias— el Uchiha hizo exactamente lo que ella quería la examinó de pies a cabeza mientras se tomaba de un trago seco. ¡150ml de sake de un solo tirón!

Ino se echó una carcajada cuando vio la cara que puso Sasuke, y casi se parte en el suelo cuando él se golpeaba en el pecho intentando recuperarse.

—Sasuke, así es como no debes de beber sake— Ino seguía sonriente ahí recostada en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago con una mano y el otra su vaso intacto.

—Ah— El moreno se agarró la cabeza, ¿será posible? La cabeza le daba vueltas, sacudió una última vez la cabeza y fijó su vista en Ino. Su silueta se dibujaba perfectamente, su vientre descubierto, y sus pezones duros se transparentaban.

—Sasuke...— Ino trato de llamar su atención había notado cómo la miraba. Sasuke dejó su lugar directo a invadir su espacio—. Ven — la rubia le tendió una mano ahora el estaba sobre ella rodeándola con piernas y manos.

—Tu pelo no ha sido lo único que ha crecido— le quitó el vaso de las manos y delineó su vientre —. ¿Puedo?— su mano ya estaba debajo de la pequeña y delgada prenda.

Ino comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido. Había estado esperando ese momento hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, tocándola. Sentía mucho calor.

—Sasuke — Ino lo abrazó por el cuello para poder alcanzar sus labios, lo beso suavemente—. Nunca te olvidé— le confesó.

—Yo no la quiero.

—¡Shhh!— lo calló con mas besos parecidos al primero—. Lo sé Sasuke, yo lo sé— le lleno la cara de besos fugaces.

—Quiero disfrutar esto— Sasuke guió las manos de Ino a su camisa. Ella entendió lo que quería, y sin dejar de besarlo empezó a quitarle la camisa; mientras él curioseaba debajo de su blusa, disfrutando de su nívea piel, disfrutando de apretar sus suaves y generosos senos, de sentir como los botones reaccionaban a sus caricias, una vez Ino termino de quitarle la camisa.

—Vamos a la cama — le pidió en medio de las caricias y Sasuke obedeció, se puso de pie, Ino se mantuvo de rodillas—. Debemos llegar preparados a la cama— le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le quitaba el seguro a su pantalón para luego bajarlo por completo; teniendo el miembro de Sasuke ante sus ojos cubierta por una única prenda.

Lo tocó despacio. Se sintió rara pero no dejaba de desearlo.

—¿Te acobardaste, Yamanaka?— le preguntó mirándola, sintiéndose orgulloso del tamaño de su hombría.

—No— puse sus delicadas manos en el borde del bóxer, y le hizo una sonrisa morbosa—. Sólo me preguntaba si Karin— bajó la prenda— ha jugado con esto— Ino utilizo la punta de su lengua y lamió la punta del ya erguido pene de Sasuke.

—Ino...— se le escapó de los labios—. No.

—¿No?— la rubia empezó a besarle ahí—. Tendremos que atenderlo más adelante entonces— se paró y lo masturbó un poco, antes de tirarlo a la cama de un empujón, y empezar a quitarse la ropa.

Se quitó primero la prenda superior, y sonrió cuando Sasuke se relamió los labios, luego bajó suavemente la pantaletas.

—Ahora Sasuke Uchiha comienza lo bueno— se acercó, él la miraba encantado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—¡Karin!

**-000ooFINoo000-**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Jejeje anto! Estar sin celular me incomunicado completamente por eso vengo a colgar tu regalo tan tarde! Ni siquiera leí el mío pero espero de todo corazón que el tuyo te guste.

Te quiero mucho! Y te debo regalo de cumple muack muack


End file.
